The invention is particularly applicable to electric power tools and accessories and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may also be adapted for use in other applications.
When utilizing an electric drill, one may easily reach for an undesired screw driving bit when not closely looking. This may cause the individual to stop what they are doing to retrieve the correct bit. This can be time consuming and aggravating especially if one must descend a ladder to obtain the needed bit. Keeping multiple bits in one's pocket may also create problems. Bits may easily fall from the pocket and become lost or a user may still have to take time to look through each bit for a specific one.